A Story About a Star and a Girl
_____________________________________________________________________________________ Once upon a time, a teenage girl was outside, impatiently waiting for her bus in the early hours of the morning. The sun had yet to appear over the horizon and she could clearly spot the stars. Scanning the field of stars, one caught her eye. It wasn't very big but it was bright. It assumed it's position above her house and she felt that it was a bit magical. Being a bit childish, she made a simple wish on it; a wish she's made multiple times and is as common as they get. The bus rolled down the street then, blocking her view of her star. The girl silently gave the star a farewell as she was on her way to school. Two of the girl's friends were walking with her around the school halls. The girl wasn't paying attention to their conversation and would only tune in once in awhile. One of these times, a certain name caught her attention. She whipped around and asked one of them to repeat what they had just said. Heart pounding, the girl watched her friend look uneasily at the other before she caved in. The girl didn't say anything at first and only stood there blinking. One of them looked sad and apologized, as if it would do anything. The girl just looked at the wall in front of her with a glazed, far-off look in her eyes before she excused herself. She ran down the first pair of stairs she saw and fast walked around groups of people. She wasn't thinking of anything but her destination. When she finally arrived, she took her seat, face flushed from her run. She tried her hardest, she really did, but her guilt won over. The girl glanced at him and sighed. He was turned around, not paying attention to anyone else. She twirled her hair and giggled. A cold, hard lump formed in the girl's chest as she realized she would be stuck, looking and listening to that, for the rest of homeroom. She slowly slunk down in her chair, dreading the rest of the day. The next morning, life went on as normal as life can be. The sights and sounds and experiences were the same, but the girl felt different. As if life had stopped for her and everyone else continued playing. The girl desperately tried to play the game, but her game controller froze. It would glitch out and her character couldn't do anything. Sorrowfully, the girl set her controller down. As the girl waited in the same spot for the bus the next day, she darkly glared at the star she wished upon the day before. She silently cursed the ball of light and stuck out her tongue and a certain finger. When she finished her rant, she felt better to blame something...someone. But the irony of her situation made her feel that it was this thing's fault. The one time, the only time, this girl wished on it, the opposite happened. Some how, this ball of light..billions of light years away...some how caused all of this. And the girl blamed it on the star anyway. After days of dreading those ten minutes in homeroom she had with the hair-twirling girl and the clueless boy, the girl spent more and more days cursing out the star above her house morning. Sometimes, she found herself cursing it out at night as she pulled her curtains open. Doing this never did anything, but it always made the girl feel like it did. One night, the girl came home to good news. She jumped up and down and called her friends. Things had turned around for the girl. Instead of blaming the star, cursing it out, or giving it a bad feeling in her heart, the girl gave the star a smile as she waited for the bus the next day. She stared at its white light and whispered thanks to it, even though it never did anything. The girl arrived at school that day, filled with good spirits when she turned sour. The clueless boy saw the world a bit darker that day. Within those ten minutes her used with the hair-twirling girl were instead used to ignore her and stare off into space, wondering where he went wrong. The girl noticed his behavior and matched it with her own days ago. She knew what she had wanted so badly, wasn't what everyone did. As clouds streaked the sky the next day, the girl strained to view the star resting above her house as it has been. She smiled at the star and closed her eyes. Her new wish wasn't as self-conceited and she felt her heart lift as she told the star. As she climbed onto her bus, the star was covered by a cloud but its light still shined through. It took longer than the girl wanted it to, but when it did, it changed her attitude and everyone's around her. It made her life that much more sweeter. The clueless boy was no longer that, but instead a simple boy who fell too hard. The floor, he found, is harder than the work to make it. The girl was glad to find the boy out of his fog and back, standing next to her with a smile. The star that night shone brightly through the girl's curtains. The girl sat up in bed, ignoring the creak in her mattress. She stayed there like that for a few minutes, silently thanking it for what it has done. She remembered, with a laugh, what she used to thing of the star and how she used to blame it for all of the wrong in her life at the time. As she laid back down, causing another creak in the mattress, the girl closed her eyes and hummed herself to sleep. She dreamed of the boy and her star and just how weird life can be. She picked up her controller off of the table and crossed her fingers; she made it to the next level. _____________________________________________________________________________________ A Story About a Star and a Girl